In the time of need
by dawnmaria.mcguire
Summary: Draco vowed to find out who had hurt the head girl and promised revenge. Malfoy's words are solid since the death of his father. Who is the head girl?
1. Chapter 1

Draco and Hermione are the Head boy and girl for seventh year, nothing happened as the books has led to believe.

Disclaimer: I only own my own mind.

Hermione was sitting on the couch in the heads common room. She had been sitting there for only an hour but it felt eternal. She felt sick, angry, humiliated, and violated.

A Slytherin had tried and did force himself on her. She hugged herself and cried. What could she do now?"

**FLASHBACK**

**She was sitting by the lake when he walked up to her. Usually she would have been in her own room or the commonroom but she wanted **

**to enjoy the night air. **

**He was walking towards her, and she decided she didn't want nor need a confrontation with the Slytherin, so she got up to leave.**

**Before she got to far he grabbed her and tried to kiss her. She yelled and tried to push him off her, but he was bigger and stronger then her.**

**Her ripped her clothing and violently kissed her. He pushed her down on the ground. She tried to get away but he was quicker. He violated her then walked away laughing.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Hermione would never trust him again. She always tried to see the good in people but never again. She was scared that it was her fault. She cried for the millionth time since it happened. She had bruises all over her. She knew she needed to get up off the couch but her legs felt like jello.

Draco Malfoy came into the commonroom obvious to his co-head girl crying on the couch. He just wanted to get away from everyone, especially Pansy. He was unaware of Hermione when he came in, until he heard her crying . She was unaware of him as well.

She never moved as he walked closer to her. She only cried more.

"Granger? What the bloody hell?" She didn't answer him, at first he thought she didn't hear him.

He went around the couch and his remark died on his lips as he saw the bruised and torn clothing, he became angry.

"WHO DID THIS?" shouted Malfoy, his anger showing.

When she heard him, she got up and ran to her room. She was afraid that he would hurt her to. He saw her run and went after her. He caught the door with his foot and opened it to stop her from locking it.

"Gra...Hermione! What happened?" She didn't look up at him only down at the floor, She started crying even harder that her legs gave way and he felt her begin to fall.

He caught her and carried her over to her bed. He sat down holding her on his lap. She rested her head on his chest and cried. He held her as she cried wondering what had happened and who done it. He never had a thought of what others would say.

He tried to comfort her. He began rubbing his hand up and down her arm. Everywhere he touch she would flinch. He removed his hand and examined her. He saw hand printed bruises on her. He picked her back up and turned around to lay her on her bed. The more bruises he saw the angrier he got. He touched her blouse and she laid her hand on his..."DON'T." "Please don't Draco." She didn't want no one to see how badly she was hurt. She was ashamed at what had happened to her.

"Please let me check you. I need to see if I can heal you." said Malfoy, concern clearly showing in his eyes. "Okay." said Hermione, and turned her head away from him. She was scared.

After examining her, he began to put everything together. RAPE! What fucking bastard would do this? Knowing he needed to get her to a healer to be checked.

"Hermione who did this to you? he asked harshly, She didn't answer. She began crying even harder. It broke his heart to see her crying and hurt. He got on the bed beside her and held her as she cried. He pulled her till her head was laying on his chest. Soon she fell asleep and he lay there in thought about who had really hurt her.

**YOU WILL FUCKING PAY FOR RAPE HER! ONCE I FIND YOU!**

He slid out from under her and ran all the way to Dumbledore office. He quickly spoke to Albus about what he knew and saw. They soon had a healer checking her over in the head commonroom.

read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Both Draco and the headmaster waited until Madam Pomfrey came out. _It wasn't good, she had been brutally rape and beaten. Draco vowed to find out who had done this and promised revenge. They all agreed to keep it quiet. When Pomfrey left the headmaster turn towards Draco. He could tell Draco was angry and was surprised to see him angry about what he knew Draco had grown up to think about was right to do to muggleborns._

_" , you have shown a more mature side of you. I see now that I can fully trust you have dropped your fathers beliefs." said Albus, smiling._

_"Thank you sir." said Draco, "You may not think so when I find out who did this to Hermione._

_"Don't worry my boy." said Albus, smiling. "They will be punished most severely. I think what she needs now is a friend. You are both excused from classes tomorrow."_

_"Thank you headmaster. Goodnight." said Draco._

_"Goodnight." said Albus._

_After he left Draco returned to Hermione's room, she was awake, She was laying on her side. He could tell she was still crying a little. "Hermione?" asked Draco laying his hand on her side. She turned over. "Please tell me who did this to you?"_

_"I...I..cant." said Hermione, sobbing._

_Draco laid beside her and held her as she cried again pulling her on his chest. She soon fell back to sleep knowing she was safe in his arms._

_After a little while he awoke her so she could bath and change her cloths. _

_He took the cloths she took off and bagged them for evidence and hid them away so she never have to see them. As he bagged the cloths magically, he saw a necklace fall out of her blouse. Seeing the chain was broken he decided to keep it and have it fixed before giving it back to Hermione._

_-silence-_

_"Draco, thank you." said Hermione, emerging from the bathroom._

_"Hermione, you are welcome. I know I have never been nice to you but I do not have the same values I did back then." said Draco, "I will be in my room if you need me. Try and sleep."_

_Not waiting for her to answer he got up and left the bedroom. He decided to sleep in his room with his door open incase she needed him, before placing a charm on her room to alert him to any disturbance. After about an hour he heard her yell out a couple of times during the night and decided to go back in her room. He conjured a chair and sat watching her, knowing he wasn't getting no sleep that night, as he was to angry._

_Read and review_


	3. Chapter 3

_Next Morning_

Hermione woke up the next morning and saw someone sitting in a chair beside her bed. Not recongnizing him she started getting scared until he spoke. She visibly relaxed.

"Hermione, we have no classes today." said Draco, breaking the silence. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head yes. She was glad to not have to leave the heads commonroom today or to see the one who raped her. She knew she needed to tell but who would believe her. He was is the same house as Draco and may have been friends with him.

Somehow knowing that she was blaming herself, Draco decided to put a stop to it.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you Hermione, it is not your fault." said Draco, trying to keep calm.

She started sobbing. "Hermione, don't cry. Please! I will make that bastard pay for hurting you." He got up from the chair and hugged her.

"Ill be okay." said Hermione, liking the feel of his arms around her, but not wanting him to blame himself either. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." said Draco, looking anywhere but at her.

"Why do you care?" asked Hermione, "I thought you hated me."

"No I don't." said Draco, "I followed in my fathers footsteps so long that it been hard to become who I want to be. I care about you. What happened to you is the worse possible thing to ever happen."

"Thank you." said Hermione.

"Remember I am always here if you need me okay." said Draco, then he got up and left the room. Hermione went into the bathroom and took a shower. When she came back out she saw Draco sitting on couch staring into the fire with anger written on his face. Walking over she sit beside him. "What are you thinking?"

"Trying to figure out how anyone can be so fucking cruel to hurt a woman, like that." said Draco, not looking at her. She knew he was trying to keep his temper in check.

"I don't know.: said Hermione, "Thank you for everything." This time Draco looked at Hermione with a smile on her face.

"Your welcome." said Draco, not knowing why but he kissed her. Realizing what he did he stop and quickly apologized. Hermione kissed him again and said "Its okay."

With that said she got up and headed for her bedroom to get her schoolbooks. She still had work to do from yesterday. "Now I see why the other girls are always after him." she thought. "He is nice, I wonder why he hides it?"

Hermione and Draco completed their work and Draco decided that he would do the rounds himself and give Hermione time to herself. Hermione agreed after a while and Draco knew she was scared of being alone. He promised that no one could get in here and he would be back soon. She went into her room and waited for him to return. After he returned they talked and ate what Draco had brought up for them. They said goodnight and they went their separate ways.

"Noooo! Stop please." was all Draco heard as he awoke and ran into Hermione's room. She was having a nightmare about what had happened to her. Deciding to wake her up, he shook her. At once she was up, out of bed and against the wall. Not realizing that it was Draco who had awakened her. Hermione was scared.

"It's alright." It's only me Draco," he said walking towards her slowly as not to scare her. When she realized it was only him she hugged him and began crying. She was so scared. She didn't know if she could face the one who had raped her or not. But she knew she could with Draco's help. After she quieted Draco pulled away and led her to her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Will u be okay?" asked Draco, worry in his eyes.

"I don't want to be alone." said Hermione, not understanding why she felt better around him after all the times he was a jerk to her.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" asked Draco, blank look on his face.

"Pl...ease." said Hermione, getting back into bed. "I know...we aren't friends...but I feel...better... you."

"Do you want to be friends?" asked Draco, hoping she said yes.

"Uhh, yes." said Hermione, surprised that he had asked.

"Friends." said Draco, as he climbed in bed beside her and held her on his chest. He knew it was going be a long night. He didn't know when or why he started caring but he knew he was not his father. He would never hurt a woman in anyway. It was against all he believed in now, he promised himself he would never be cold and uncaring like his father.

**NEXT DAY**

After finishing breakfast , she looked up feeling a pair of eyes on her. Almost immediently her eyes were drawn toward the Slytherin table, to the blonde she knew very well. He stared at her examining her eyes and body language, after sensing she was okay he winked at her. She smiled in return. She thought that he could sense her feelings. She still held much fear and anger.

They went on with their day knowing that if either needed the other would be there. Hermione ignored her friends not that they noticed anyway. Soon they found their commonroom and spoke to each other of their day. Neither bringing up what the last night had done to them. They sat for hours just talking. A week soon went by without either really noticing. Draco took to sleeping in either her bed or his but never alone. He would not let her sleep alone though she never complained because he was their to protect her. ANytime she felt like crying she would look at him. No one noticed that they had gotten close as they hid their feelings well. Draco knew not to ask who had hurt her as he didn't like when she cried. He took to watching her and who came around her. He promised the person would pay very dearly for hurting her.

**9 days later**

**_"I cant tell him, he wont believe me." _**

Was all Draco heard in his head. He knew he didn't think it and he looked across the room at Hermione. She was silently crying. He was stumped for a few minutes. _TELEPATHY!_ Was all he could think at the time but how? He decided to try it himself, to see if she could hear him. _**"Hermione, look at me."**_Hermione jumped in her seat before looking at Draco. **_"How? What?"_**Asked Hermione wondering how they came to be on the same wave length. _**"Are you okay?"** _asked Draco, liking the fact that he could talk to her at anytime. _**"No, I'm scared.**_was all she could say before Pansy got in front of him. "_**Let's go to our dorm."**_said Draco hoping she heard him. Apparently she did as she left the great hall.


	5. Chapter 5

"Draco, my man." said Adrian Pucey, stopping him from going after Hermione." Where are you going in such a rush?"

"When did that become any business of yours?" asked Draco, smirking at him.

"I thought we was friends." said Adrian, wondering if he knew what he had done.

"Never." said Draco, "Now get the fucking hell out of my face."

Deciding that she may have went straight to the commonroom, he headed their first. He found her curled up on the couch crying. "Hermione?" said Draco, coming around the couch . Looking up at the sound of his voice, she jumped off the couch and hugged him. He hugged her back just as hard. Releasing her he sat down on the couch and pulled her on his lap. He stroked her hair until she finally calmed down. "Hermione, what wrong? : asked Draco.

"I saw him, he was laughing." said Hermione.

"Who is he?" asked Draco, his face turning colors.

"Hermione?" said Draco, waiting for her to look up.

Seeing that Draco may already know she decided that she needed to tell him.

""If I tell him he will hate me?" thought Hermione forgetting that he could hear her thoughts.

"NO I wont babygirl. IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT." Said Draco holding her close, wanting her to know he would never hate her.

"Adrian Pucey." She answered, feeling scared.

"I knew that fucker was no good." said Draco, pissed off.

"I...Its my fault." said Hermione, crying.

"Damn it to bloody hell, Hermione. No it is not your fault. Never say that again." said Draco, grabbing her chin making her look at him.

"Babygirl it is his fault for not being a real man."

"I don't know what to do?" she cried. "I am confused."

"We are going to the headmaster, and he will make sure he gets punished for what he did okay." said Draco, holding her close, before whispering that everything will be okay. "I promise you Hermione Granger that no one will ever touch you again.

They went in search of the headmaster to see what he would say and do. They had memory of what happen so it was proof.

What will happen next? Will he be punished or let go? Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

They entered Dumbledores office, but he wasn't there they decided to wait on him to return. He arrived not soon after.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, How can I help you?" asked the headmaster not at all surprised to see them.

"Professor Hermione knows who hurt her. It was Adrian Pucey. " said Draco.

"I see. Now he will be punished for what he has done." said Dumbledore, "Miss Granger are you okay?"

"Yes, sir." said Hermione, "I am afraid of what will happened?" She never let Draco's hand go.

"Miss Granger you are safe now." said Dumbledore, "No one will hurt you again."

"Thank you sir." said Hermione. Draco seeing she was trying not to break down in front of him, squeezed her hand, in support. **"Im here Hermione, its okay."**

Seeing a change in Hemrione , Albus knew they were talking telepathy. He wondered, how close they had become.

"We will take care of it. There will be no hearing as your memory will be enough evidence." said Albus. "You may go back to your rooms or where ever it is you want to be."

They turned to leave.

"Wait!" said Albus, "Miss Granger, have you been to see the nurse?"

She shook her head no.

"You need to see her."

"Why sir?" asked Hermione.

"For a checkup and to see if you may have become pregnant."

"I..I..never thought of that." said Hermione, crying again. Draco hugged her.

"I don't want to be pregnant."

"We will go now and see." said Draco, "It will be okay. You have me."

After leaving the headmasters office both decided it would be best to do as the headmaster said. Hermione was scared but knew she had to waited for her and Madame Pomfrey was in shock. Hermione Granger was in fact pregnant. They decided to spend the rest of the day in the commonroom away from everyone. Seeing that Hermione was not stable on her feet, Draco decided to carry her.

WHat was going to happen? Was Adrian going to Azkaban? Read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

"What am I going to do?" asked Hermione to herself. Forgetting that Draco could hear her.

"We are going to raise this baby together." said Draco.

"I love you Hermione, I want to be there for both of you if you let me."

"Are...Are you sure?" asked Hermione, needing to know if what he said was true.

"Positive. This baby will carry the Malfoy name. The baby will never know how they were conceived." said Draco, looking into Hermione's eyes concerned that she would say no. Know how to make it so the baby would never know the truth.

"I love you Draco, Thank you." said Hermione, hugging him.

They both fell sleep on the couch in front of the fire. Neither woke till morning light. They both had the same class Potions with professor Snape.

They went to class without mishap. The only one missing was Adrian Pucey. Both were glad that he was gone or Draco may kill him with his bare hands.

Hermione had not spoken to her friends very much since the rape. They knew nothing of the rape, as whenever they spoke to her she would hurry away. She was always around Draco who made her feel safe and loved. She spoke with her friends glad they weren't mad at her.

"Mione? Why are you always around Malfoy?" asked Ron, clearly showing he didn't like it.

"He is head boy duh." said Hermione.

"Yeah but he is a bloody slitherin." said Ron.

"Stop it! Draco Is no longer the guy you thought he was he had changed a lot." said Hermione, not caring who heard her.

"What the bloody hell did you call him?" asked Ron.

"Draco, do you have a problem with it?" asked Hermione, smiling.

No one noticed that Harry was silent, except for Draco who thought the whole thing was funny. It made him feel good that she was standing up for him.

"He was right your nothing but a mudbl...SLAP."

Hermione slap him so hard his jaw popped.

"Draco has been there for me when you all was ignoring me." said Hermione, before walking into Draco awaiting arms.

"Babygirl calm down." said Draco, rubbing her back.

No one seeing Snape walk in the room. "Draco, Hermione follow me. Class follow the instructions on the board NOW! 20 POINTS FROM GRIFFINDOR FOR USING MUDBLOOD."

Draco and Hermione followed Snape into his personal rooms.

"Miss Granger I have heard of the problem between you and Adrian pucey. You will never have to worry about him again. He was killed upon his father finding out what he had done." said Snape, "The Pucey family do not condone what the young pucey did. He was avade as soon as he walked in sight of his father. No one has to ever know the truth of what happened. "

"No thanks necessary. I hope that this may be put behind you." said Snape, looking at Draco. "I see you have indeed become mature. I am proud that you have took to Hermione. I also know that it is time you learnt the truth of your father. Miss Granger you may go or stay. It is up to Draco as to rather he wants you to stay."

"Stay!" said Draco taking her hand. "What you have to say to me can be said in front of her." squeezing her hand. "We are together now."

"Draco, you have not followed in Lucius footsteps. " said Snape, his lips in a ghost of a smile. "I see now you have grown up enough to fully understand what I am about to say. Lucius is not your biological father."

"Who is my father, or are you my godfather for a reason?" asked Draco. never taking his eyes off his father.

Hermione stood there in silence as she had figure the truth out long ago. She had always knew that SNape was close to Draco.

"Yes, I am your father. Lucius never knew that your mother was seeing me and is still seeing me." said Snape, "We have talked it over and decided you needed to know the truth."

"Father, I want to marry Hermione and raise her baby as mine." said Draco wondering if his father would agree.

"Do you want the baby to ever know the truth?" asked Snape.

"No." said both Hermione and draco together.

"Then I have a potion that you need to drink miss granger to make Draco the biological father. No one will ever know the truth." said Snape.

"When?" asked Hermione, happy to have something to block the truth.

Would Hermione ever tell the baby the truth?


End file.
